Siris Steelfang
Siris Steelfang is the son of Raydin Steelfang and his former wife Astrid Witchbane. He is the nephew of Sylarys Steelfang, Sargon Steelfang and Gideon Steelfang and brother of Annalyse Steelfang. He is also the half brother of Isis Steelfang, Horus Steelfang and Raydin's other children with his stepmother Virlomi. With Lucina, his wife, he has three children, Tyrael, Azrael and Sariel. He is the Archmage of the College of Winterhold and a member of the Shadow Watch. He is also the Jarl of Winterhold. He appears in The New Kingdoms. In the Cosmic Legacy, Siris is instead the first child of "The Creative One" Raydin Steelfang and the goddess Virlomi, in contrast to his birth in The New Kingdoms. This makes him the oldest child that is between Raydin and Virlomi, instead of Horus being said child. Siris is associated with the constellation of the "Lord" because of his method of handling of situations - like a ruler looking down from above. Biography The New Kingdoms Birth and Early Life Siris was born two years after his sister Annalyse. He was said to show extreme intelligence since birth and could speak at least 1000 words when he was only six months old. By two years old, Siris could speak Dragon and Tamrielic in full. He could write in Daedric, Falmeris, Ayleidon, Cyrodilic and Dragon by three. Unlike his sister, Siris preferred not to waste time talking around and interacting with people. He trained according to his father's instructions and even pushed beyond, thus even though he was only eight, he exceeded even his father in powers and abilities, although not by such a large margin as currently. Siris' magical potential also far exceeds his sister's, even though they had the same set of educators, namely their parents, and his sister had a two year headstart. This is attributable to how lazy his sister is and how hard Siris works, as well as Siris' innate connection to what lies beyond. This connection would prove instrumental in his final discarding of his links to mortality, and his ascension to planes beyond comprehension of both mortal and divine. Maturing and Gaining Power Siris started adventuring when he attended the funeral of the Frelser king Tate Nikulson alongside Fanari Nikulson. He later attempted to stop Trinimac's essences from being consumed by Adawulf Sea-Born to create an aspect, but he was stopped from such by a mysterious force which compelled him to stay his hand. Siris later had a conversation with Raydin, which showed that they both believed Adawulf was to be stopped at all costs, even if it cost the lives of many. This was after he psionically destroyed an entire Orcish army. Siris himself didn't feel the slightest bit troubled. He also did so to prevent the souls of the orcs from getting destroyed by Setsuna, who joined the battle for no reason. Siris later had a conversation with Talion Avryil about purchase of College Books and College rules. Because of his introverted nature and social awkwardness, he wasn't able to convey his words accurately, thus his father took over the conversation and dismissed him. Siris didn't seem affected, being outwardly an eight year old. Siris then journeyed far beyond the boundaries of the Aurbis after the compulsion of the extradimensional entity that controlled him. He could observe the mortal going ons, but could do nothing to prevent the events from playing out, since he was outside the Aurbis. The extradimensional entities were preparing him to take over as the next Archmage. Siris returned from the outer world to attend the wedding of Adawulf Sea-Born and Sybilla Sea-Born, as he had to join his family. He spotted Adawulf's new children during one of his routine trips back to Skyrim, when he visited Shor's Stone. He saw Lucina Sea-Born and Vigarde Sea-Born. He even mentally chatted with Lucina, complementing her for her beauty and telling her to keep Syinter away from Annalyse. Siris later let Fanari drink his blood to make her into a Steelfang Vampire, upon her request, since she was his first friend. He was also the one who prevented Annalyse and Fanari from fighting over Syinter when Fanari took Annalyse's Bleeding Heart Sword, by paralysing his sister. He encouraged Fanari to keep the sword that belonged to Annalyse. Siris constantly thought of Lucina before they had any semblance of a relationship, for a reason only he knew. He later had an escapade with her to a forest in Valenwood. They enjoyed a sunset together when flying. Siris performed many acts for Lucina, to make her happy and love him, such as turning an entire meadow into a portrait of Lucina, using flowers. Siris eventually succeeded in his endeavors, although it was Siris himself, not what he did for Lucina, that made her love him. After his father's mid life crisis, Siris inherited the position of Archmage for good, even though he had been the acting Archmage for a sizeable period of time. He made the College rules even stricter, which forced students to keep in line. Siris later was involved in stripping Setsuna and her Weavers of all their powers and abilities, rendering them mortal. He performed the act easily alongside his brother Horus, rendering Setsuna a mortal riddled with guilt over her actions after giving her morality and emotion. Siris summoned an army of Tranquil Guardians and completely destroyed Silence. He recreated Azura, Boethiah and Mephala. Siris continued to woo Lucina after the battle, eventually making her his lover, although they have thus far abstained from having sex. He proposed to her, and they were engaged to be engaged. They have taken part in relatively intimate acts, though. Siris later attended the moot as the Jarl of Winterhold, since his grandmother Alyssa was nominal Jarl of Winterhold through right of conquest. Thus, he used the point to secure his own seat and propose a series of reforms to change Skyrim. Siris successfully pushed for a Judicial system to be set up, to punish criminals fairly. Siris then flew with Lucina to the Thrassian reef, or what remained on it. He created a palace from its remains, to serve as his future home with Lucina. He learned that Lucina's brother was killed, but he didn't tell her. He later attended his father's wedding with Virlomi. Siris revealed that he saw Lucina in his dreams since he was a boy, knowing she was the one since he gained his awareness. Yet, even with his infinite clairvoyance, Siris never learned her name, no matter what he tried. Siris later proposed to Lucina, with a ring forged from the aurorae themselves, bringing her to the void for training, so she could reach her true potential and release all her inner powers, turning her into a transcendent being like him. Siris taught Lucina the techniques to transcend the dream, granting her with an "awakening". From this, Lucina would gain great powers. After a three year time together, Siris finally would marry Lucina, after deemed it was time for them to finally engage in the union. Siris later consummated his marriage to Lucina and revealed that they would have three children, who would be born in time, again seen through his clairvoyance. Lucina became pregnant with his children from just a single intimate act. With his ability to scry the alternative futures, Siris learned the names of his children. Siris eventually took his family back to the void, where they truly belonged. The reason is unclear, but he claims that is is because his mind is corrupting into an evil reflection of its true self. Whatever the reason was, Siris and the Steelfangs left the Aurbis, leaving behind only the Voidonomicon, a tome to summon their abilities, or temporary avatars for them to use to speak to mortals. Cosmic Legacy Siris is born in the reaches of Higher Euphoria, not Mundus. Like his father Raydin, Siris was born already connected to the powers of All Creation, and this meant he possessed great knowledge of the entire multiverse from the first day he lived. This also meant he never needed any education from his parents, as he was born with his full powers and did not need to develop them with their help. Siris did not seek to venture out of Euphoria, though, as he found the other worlds dull and backwater. It is known that some time in his life, Siris met his Bloodbound Partner Lucina and would bring her back to Euphoria, but other than that he did not leave his Plane of Existence to descend to the mortal world for no good reasons. Siris' powers easily meant that there was no resistance to him, not even when incarnated, and thus he found all realms uninteresting, as he was a practical person that didn't weaken himself for the sake of it. Siris' and Lucina's children were later born in Euphoria, as the Trinity Sariel, Tyrael and Azrael. Sariel is Siris' firstborn, and Azrael the youngest. Personality and Appearance The New Kingdoms Siris is generally quiet and reserved, unlike his sister, preferring silence even when pushed to talk. He only ever talks much to his immediate family and is extremely introverted. He prefers to be left alone and never, ever cries for anything. He is apparently emotionless, having not shown any form of affection for anyone, until he met Lucina. Siris shows unnerving calm. He never seems to feel fear, except of his mother punishing him, which he does fear a lot, for an unknown reason, although he seems to have gotten over it. He occasionally shows what seems like anger, but this is only a facade to help him make his point. Siris rarely even says anything that is not in a neutral, toneless voice. Under his emotionless layers of thinking, though, Siris cares much about his family and friends. He is always afraid his sister will get into trouble due to her recklessness and he cares much about his wife, Lucina, and his children. Siris himself also sees the Aurbis as a whole and thus will not intervene in any event, unless he deems it a direct threat to existence, such as when he reduced Setsuna to a mortal and ended the power of her Weavers, as he deemed them dangerous to the stability of the universe. After interacting with the beyonders, Siris is much more outgoing and flamboyant, his character matching that of Raydin more. He even added flourishes to his teleportation. He happily helps his friends, although he is still relatively introverted and emotionless, except to several people, most notably Lucina, but also to Fanari Nikulson and his siblings Horus and Annalyse. Other than the aforementioned individuals, Siris does not even care about others, showing no concern over even the lives and deaths of his friend's family or other friends, such as his complete lack of response to Vigarde Sea-Born's death, or his identification of Vigarde's shade as just an intruder and enemy. Siris hates and will not tolerate any form of crime. He expressed interest in sending Tranquil Guardians to totally wipe out crime from Eastern Skyrim, although he has not done so, after considering the potential opposition he would face for summoning massive numbers of Daedra. WInterhold is patrolled by Tranquil Guardian patrols, though, which is why it experiences no crime at all. Even for someone born of a Nord mother, Siris rejects the race some may refer to him as, and does not see himself as a Nord. He sees himself as not possessing any race, aside being "human", because his blood is a facsimile of too many different bloods, not all of it human. Siris has a point in this, as he does not possess any Nordic characteristics, his innate racial ability being that of a Breton's, even if it's overwritten by his Steelfang blood. Cosmic Legacy Similar to The New Kingdoms, Siris is generally a reserved person who does not like to speak to others. He seems to lack empathy and compassion for others, but it is also generally difficult to see if he hates anyone or not, due to his tepid reception of all other people. If anything, Siris is rather emotionless, even when put up to Steelfang standards, having a very "flat" disposition that makes him hard to affect emotionally. Siris likewise has unnerving calm and it is difficult to fluster him no matter the situation at hand. It would seem that putting him in a position where he would feel something is an impossible task. Siris is known to speak in most part with objectivity, in a flat and neutral voice that is rather inexpressive, although he is not monotonous. It is known that Siris doesn't care much for his family, other than his Bloodbound Partner and Children. It seems that Siris has a strong sense of justice, since he does not tolerate crimes and will go out of his way to stop them. He also does not play pranks on others, or tolerate such. He seems to see all others around him as childish, besides some of his family members. Siris seems to exhibit a certain sense of arrogance, in that he looks down on all realms as inferior to the three levels of Euphoria, even if he doesn't openly state it. This is due to his analysis of the mortal worlds and their many flaws. As Siris is perfectly logical for most part, it is natural that he does not have a good opinion of places that are inferior to his own abode, all factors considered. He is known to find most mortals as lacking in creativity and drive. Appearance Appearance wise, Siris is clean shaven and has short but messy silvery white hair, quite unlike his father. His fringe is long enough to perpetually cover one of his eyes, depending on how he sweeps it. He has slit pupils in his vivid blue eyes, along with the refined and gentle looking facial features of his kind. Siris' face is slightly wider than his father's, and he is noted to look boyish. He is about 6'1" and is somewhat more well built than his grandfather Sorin, but slimmer than his father Raydin. His skin is unusually fair and smooth for a male. When Siris flies, he manifests three pairs of brilliant white wings, in stark contrast to his shiny black armor. This betrays his ancestry. His armor in his true form is golden, which is more congruent with his white wings. Otherworld (TNK) Siris is shown to exist in a world beyond, alongside Lucina, during her "awakening". Why this is so, nobody knows. Lucina has been his girlfriend/wife for a very, very long time in this world. Siris also has black hair and does not have slit pupils. This is possibly his true form, or it could be a figment of Lucina dreaming. He is shown to have some sort of psionic ability which he uses to view Lucina's dreams and controls a blue energy even in the world beyond (which is similar to his energy colour). The world has many modern technologies, namely electric lighting, computers, electric clocks, refrigerators and such. Siris requests a modern foodstuff, namely sandwiches, made with modern ingredients that do not exist yet, but might exist in the future. Their dressing is also distinctly modern, Siris wearing a shirt and shorts, while Lucina wore a nightgown. The pair live in an apartment in that world. Whether this world beyond was a simple dream of Lucina's, a vision of the future due to Lucina's semi-clairvoyant abilities (and the eternal lives of both Siris and Lucina), Siris' sculpting of Lucina's dreams to help her understand CHIM or the true world, it is not confirmed. In fact, every world could be nothing by a series of hallucinations on the part of Lucina, the observer. The accepted view in The New Kingdoms is that it is the far future. *''The writer leaves this ambiguous on purpose, to provoke thought on whether reality is a dream and dreams are a reality on their own right. One can even question if Lucina is delusional or not. It can be interpreted in many ways, taken figuratively, symbolically or even literally, depending on your canon.'' Powers and abilities The New Kingdoms Siris, being a vampire of the Steelfang Strain, has enhanced strength, speed and endurance, enabling him to overpower most opponents easily in physical combat. Siris can fence and fight with his bare fists with unrealistic prowess, due to instruction from his father and continued practice. He can fight so fast, he becomes invisible as the eye can no longer detect him. Siris can handle any weapon in his own unique way. Siris also possesses extreme intelligence and wisdom, from an unknown source. It might be a natural talent of his, or it might be magical in nature, gifting him with the knowledge to use all spells in existence and to create any spell within his imagination. Every spell featured in the TES series, even via spell creation, can be utilized by Siris. Siris is a powerful mind mage, like his mother and sister, capable of attacking minds with ease and shattering mental barriers that even his mother cannot. Unlike his parents or his sister, the raw power of Siris' mental attacks and skills, when used on another, normally results in fatalities, unless the opponent is a powerful mind mage themself. He cannot mind control people due to his massive psionic power, instantly killing them the moment he accesses their minds. He can project massive psionic waves and blasts directly from his mind or his hands. This effect also makes him immune to any attempt at mind control, by magical or psionic means, instantly killing anyone that attempts to access his mind, no matter how powerful that person might be. A demonstration of Siris' power is when he psionically murdered an entire army of hostile orcs without any effort, after paralyzing them by effortlessly repelling Adawulf Sea-Born's immense mental powers, which were boosted further by the Mind Gem. Siris is capable of perfectly harmless telepathic communication, though. He can also mind control people of sufficient mental resistance. Siris has extreme energy projection capabilities, exceeding that of his father by far. Siris projects energy in a default colour of black, appearing like a whitish edged void, such as when he fires magicka flares. Flames and lighting originating from him are equally dark black, and even ice created by Siris looks like opaque black crystal. He can manipulate magicka on incomprehensible scales, creating even virtual worlds and systems using purely magicka, or achieve reality warping via raw use of alteration so strong, the world bends permanently to his will. Siris further exhibits some form of biological manipulation, where he turned a meadow in Euphoria into a portrait of Lucina, the colours brought about by having different flowers of different colours bloom in synchrony. Siris was not the Master of Euphoria at that point and he didn't have the ability to directly rewrite the plane with his powers. Siris has a powerful fear inducing vision that all the members of the Steelfang family possess. He can create vivid fear simply by locking eyes with anyone. Like the rest of his family, Siris can summon Tranquil Guardians and Daedric Succubi to do his bidding. He can manipulate life forces and perform vampiric abilities. Siris can also freely access the daedric plane of Euphoria. He is the only known mage who can summon more than one Tranquil Guardian, other than his brother Horus. Siris can in fact summon an army of Tranquil Guardians, which is a feat that no other Steelfang is capable of. Siris can teleport over extreme distances, to anywhere in the multiverse instantaneously. He can take others with him when he teleports, exploding out of a sphere of black feathers at his destination. Siris can also fly on his magical wings at extreme speeds for transport, reaching hypersonic speeds easily if he is not taking anyone with him. Siris' wings can also function as very, very sharp blades and impenetrable shields. Siris can create perfect Illusory copies like his father Raydin and the Battlemage Octavian Cicero. These illusions can fight hand to hand and cast spells. They are far more realistic than even Raydin's, to the extent they have a similar magical aura to Siris. He can make any number of them, limited mainly by needs. He only uses this for conversations, though, since he is practically omnipresent due to his teleportation. Siris has the ability to project his mental avatar into Oblivion, Aetherius and the Outer realms, where he can train for many, many years without ageing in his realtime life or having time pass for his mortal body. Mentally, Siris has nearly ten thousand years of experience with his powers and abilities, understanding them completely. Siris' magical aura is extremely small, unless he uncloaks it. Siris can also travel even outside the Aurbis, to meet with his makers. He seems to have a form of Omniscience, but he rarely uses his cosmic consciousness, since he finds no need to know everything, considering that there is much knowledge in the world that can be dispensed with. He has an extreme connection with the void, Sithis and what exists beyond the universe. Siris seems to have a form of clairvoyance that allows him to see future events sometimes, with perfect accuracy. He does not see one possible future, but rather all of them, with the probabilities represented to him. Siris may not just predict the future, therefore, but even set in motion the events to achieve it. Siris' innate connection to the void is strong enough to grant him a set of powers based around complete negation on the conceptual level. With this ability, Siris can unmake the concept of anything, allowing him to perform feats that defy even logic. By unmaking concepts such as existence or life, Siris can easily destroy the world with performance of a single step use of powers, desolating those he denies the existence of, committing them into a state where they do not exist, and cannot exist. Siris can learn magic intuitively and he can master entire spell sets just by looking at one spellcasting event. He can even create magical replicates of any power that exists. Siris has mastered the skills of every Shadow Watch member and he is capable of superpower creation, manipulation and negation. He is unaffected by the negative effects of any spell he learns, allowing him to perform blood magic without cutting himself, or Louis Cyphre's negation powers without draining his own magicka. Siris is capable of accessing the Neural Network, a psionic network for communications and data storage. In fact, he is capable of modifying the data stored in it and regulating access, as he is one of the administrators of the network, other than his father. Siris can even warp reality, defy the laws of the universe and control logic itself. This was what allowed Siris to change his body to his 17 year old body, other than aging at a place where time itself did not exist. He used this power to defeat Setsuna with no effort on his part, reducing her to a mere mortal and recreating the three reclamations by his will alone, without entering his true form. Siris rarely, if ever, uses this power, unless he is compelled by the forces beyond the universe, or his sense of duty. Four people are immune to his worldly changes - his wife Lucina and his three children, Tyrael, Azrael and Sariel. Siris can enter his "true form", where he gains a hood that obscures his face, his armor all turning golden. He wears a golden set of hooded robes, much like the dress of a grim reaper, with armor plates all over the robes. His face becomes a void and is hidden by shadows. Siris also gains 12 wings when he does this transformation, three pairs attached to his back, the other three pairs floating around him. His scythe also turns golden and grows in size. The universe itself will unravel when Siris enters his true form as his powers are too great. Cosmic Legacy Siris, as expected, possesses absolute mastery of magic. This is an effect of his innate omniscience which gives him access to understanding and using all spells from the day he was born. Hence, there is no magic that Siris cannot cast. Siris therefore is stated as possessing the usage of True Alteration (All Magic). As a preference, Siris prefers usage of unrefined magicka/cosmic energy in his attacks and defenses, using beams and blasts of such rather than more refined spells. His other favorite form is weapon projection, creating many swords to rain down on enemies. As Siris is a Steelfang Vampire from birth, his strength, speed, durability, stamina, magicka and reflexes are all far beyond humanity. Siris' power over life force is incredibly strong and he is probably able to desolate a universe by causing mass extinction of all living things though force of will alone. Siris is known to be able to fly on his white wings. As can be expected, Siris also can use almost any weapon with great proficiency, and is best at using a sword, because of his nature. Siris has been stated to be connected to All Creation since his birth, and so he has the power to directly bend reality by his will. He has omniscience and knows everything he wants to know. Siris, unlike his parents and grandparents, can directly see the future possibilities of an event rather than require calculation for it or the use of his Sphere of Domination. Also, Siris has a high tier form of Divine Skin, giving him incredible damage resistance. Siris' Sphere of Domination is known as the "Empty Monarch/Void King". It grants him the power to control emptiness itself, create emptiness and also rewrite the fundamental rules of the world. As such, Siris is capable of easily bending space, destroying objects, rewriting fate or erasing reality itself. It can also be used to generate vacuums or open black holes. Only High Level Divine Entities (Steelfangs, Gatekeepers) are exempt from the direct application of this power. Equipment The New Kingdoms Siris, after meeting his grandfather Sorin Steelfang in his dreams, was presented with two weapons and spectral armor that he can summon from the void anytime. Normally, when not wearing his armor, Siris appears to wear a set of armor plated black robes woven from the void itself. Firstly, Siris received Sorin's sword "Reaper of Souls". The weapon was awakened by Sorin and reenchanted to be much more powerful. It is a black longsword that is wrapped in black fire so long as it is drawn. It can produce crescents of black energy to hit long ranged targets, summon shadowy tentacles to impale foes, tear out and redirect souls as projectiles, call down a rain of black flame and create a soul veil around the wielder. Siris manifests the weapon from shadowy energies that flow out of his right hand. Thus, he cannot be disarmed of this sword. Contrary to belief, the sword is not made of shadows and umbrakinesis cannot affect it, despite how it forms out of black energy. The weapon can erase things that it cuts from existence if Siris wills it. The sword manifests itself directly out of Siris' palm, or he can also draw it from shadows, or black portals. Secondly, Siris received Sorin's scythe. It is not enchanted specially, but the weapon is capable of wounding anything supernatural and daedric in nature extremely heavily. It also phases through anyone Siris does not wish to cut into. Siris can transform the weapon into a stream of black feathers that pulverize all they touch. Each feather can also transform into a small replica of his scythe, allowing Siris to liquefy entire armies by sending a wave of spinning scythes at them. Siris also received a suit of armor. It's properties are still unknown as the armor is sealed from manifesting on him till he turns 18. Like all armors used by the Shadow Watch, Siris can summon and banish the armor at will. It also self repairs. Siris can also wear the Shadow Watch armor that was provided for him. Like the armor his grandfather given to him, it self repairs and is nearly indestructible. He can summon and banish it, like all his armor/clothes. He can freely switch between any apparel this way. It basically just gives him a different way to dress and does not change anything. He generally wears this armor, as he finds his grandfather's gift impractical. Cosmic Legacy Siris' sword is a direct manifestation of the "Void/Empty" part of his powers and is known as "Eternal Slumber". This sword is capable of creating and controlling empty space and so vacuums or even cuts in space time. The sword can also manipulate energy and emit black mist that erodes away anything it touches. "Eternal Slumber" is a gold and silver sword, like all other Steelfang Blades. As expected, it can bypass even the highest tier of Divine Skin to deal damage. From his brother Abbadon, Siris obtained a scythe that is known as the "Test of Faith". This weapon is rather ordinary for most part, but can be used to control the fear level of targets around the user. Siris can not just make people fearful via using the scythe, but also drain away fears and manifest them, essentially forcing enemies to "face the fears" except that the "fears" are now much stronger due to being bolstered by such a strong artifact. Generally, mortal enemies will not survive an encounter with the "Test of Faith", which can break the will of any mortal as it can amplify fear in illogical ways. Siris has the golden and silver runic armor of all Steelfangs which he can summon and dismiss. He will otherwise wear a simple set of white clothing, preferring an outer coat over a robe as his top and long pants. The Steelfang Armor combined with his Divine Skin renders him practically invincible to all but the strongest attacks. Trivia * Siris gets his name from the protagonist of Infinity Blade. * Siris's looks originally were based on Dante from Devil may Cry 3, but he is altered to look younger. * Siris, unlike his father, hates writing fiction or reading it, despite his talent at writing such. He prefers completely factual writings that would bore even the most erudite of mages. * Like his father, Siris is ambidextrous, but he does not ever use a weapon left handed, unless dual wielding two weapons. * Siris showed a disturbing amount of mental maturity for an eight year old, when he was still biologically eight. This is due to his omniscient power * Siris breaks the fourth wall occasionally, especially when he converses with the Entities outside the Aurbis. * Siris seems to be completely disinterested in his parents. He seems to only care about a select group of people - his sister Annalyse, his brother Horus, Fanari Nikulson and Lucina Sea-Born. * Siris' views on politics are very liberal in The New Kingdoms. He is trying to make Skyrim more democratic, although he is blocked from doing so by the more conservative Jarls. He detests Monarchies. * Siris is known as the "Anti Powerplayer", since he specifically targets characters that have violated the rules of The New Kingdoms, eliminating them with his abilities. * The true reason why Siris sweeps his fringe across his left eye is because his creator, Datadragon Odahviing could not draw his left eye when the drawings of him were created. It became one of his defining features later on. * Siris' concept art is actually the original concept art of his father, Raydin Steelfang. Concept Art Siris Steelfang Sealed Form.jpg|Siris in updated armor, without his wings (most recent). Siris Steelfang Shadow Watch Armor V II No wings.jpg|Another attempt to draw Siris' armor and sword. Siris Steelfang Shadow Watch Armor Concept Art.jpg|Original earliest art of Siris. The sword is a concept of the "Reaper of Souls" Siris Steelfang retry.png|Siris performing magicka flare, combat ready Siris_Steelfang_Contemporary.jpg|Siris, master of sword and spell. Siris Steelfang Modern.jpg|Siris Steelfang, depicted in modern clothing, possibly what he wears in the "otherworld" Siris Steelfang Void Seraph.jpg|Siris Steelfang, the Guardian of the World, from the lands that do not exist Siris Steelfang Redone.jpg|Siris done in a new art style. Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Half-Breeds Category:College of Winterhold Category:Archmage Category:Jarls Category:Battlemages Category:Steelfang Vampires Category:The New Kingdoms Category:Cosmic Legacy Category:Gods Category:Immortal